


Tegonyan

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Tegonyan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypengu/gifts).



 

The way Tegoshi's eyes linger a little too long on his clavicles, hooded eyes with a promise in them that you can't deny, soft, plush lips who curl into a smirk and the images of his kitty photoshoot in the back of his head, Shige opts he doesn't really stand a chance.

 

\+ + + 

 

"Nya~" Tegoshi purrs from behind in the dressing room, nose rubbing against muscular shoulder blades and Massu chuckles. "Did you like my pictures?" Tegoshi asks, his fingers playing with the hem of Massu's white shirt, taking in his scent. "I did," comes the reply, deep voice that makes Tegoshi's cock twitch. 

 

"Show me how much"

 

\+ + +

 

Koyama is a bit jealous he didn't get to be the cat, but he doesn't mind at all when Tegoshi approaches him on all fours in their hotel bed like in the picture, a dangerous glance in his eyes. Koyama immediately puts his phone away and tousels his hair, eliciting a soft purr. Head on Koyama's chest, Tegoshi looks up at him with big, brown eyes that demand attention, and leader is happy to give it.


End file.
